Niezapomniane Urodziny
by Andzia267
Summary: ( ʖ ) Jaki niezapomniany prezent Viktor ofiaruje Yuriemu? ( ʖ )


**Pisane pod wpływem actimela późno w nocy, zboczone jak...**

* * *

Adrenalina z występu wciąż we mnie dudniła, chociaż już dawno było po nim a ja siedziałem na kanapie oglądając wynik.

Spojrzałem na Viktora, aby podziwiać cicho sposób w jakim pozuje do zdjęć, który po prostu kocham, ale ku zdziwieniu dosłownie wszystkich, on upadł na kolana, przede mną?

Odkąd mnie pocałował przed kamerami po występie, tworząc ogólnoświatową sensację, ciągle przede mną klęczy, to forma przeprosin? Posłuszeństwa? Znowu jest napalony? Nie wiedziałem, ale wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, mienie swojego idola, na którego spoglądałeś z chwałą, cześcią i uwielbieniem każdą sekundę swojego życia, przed tobą na kolanach, było naprawdę atrakcyjne.

Czułem się niezwykle pewnie. Ludzie mogą mówić co tylko chcą , pisać cokolwiek, jesteśmy ponad to. Nic się nie liczy, wszyscy mogą mnie nienawidzić, zazdrościć, legenda Viktor Nikiforov kocha tylko mnie. Świat może robić co mu się tylko podoba, bo to właśnie on jest moim światem, ten stary, pusty i smutny już ani mnie nie dotyczy ani tym bardziej nie obchodzi. Zostałem poznany jako ten, który zabrał Viktora całemu światu, tak jak tylko tego zawsze chciałem, czy ktokolwiek był kiedyś aż tak szczęśliwy?

Moją pewność siebie i samo-spełnienie posiekał na kawałeczki niezwykle ostry nóż-mój kochany Viktor.

Zawsze to robił, choć trzeba na pierwszym miejscu przyznać, że to on ją stworzył. Chyba nawet wiem kiedy. Jak tańczył tego erosa, wiedziałem, że jestem w ciąży, ale nie wiedziałem, że Viktor spłodził mi pewność siebie, nie myślałem też, że nie zauważę kiedy urodziłem. Ciąża nie była taka zła za jaką przedstawiły mi ją dziewczyny.

Tym razem Vikuś podniósł mi nogę wysoko do góry, oblewając moją twarz rumieńcem niczym wielka konewka wypełniona nie zmywalnym, czerwonym tuszem.

Ale co zamierza zrobić?

Pocałował mi łyżwę, wywołując uśmiech na mojej twarzy i poruszenie wśród uradowanych fotografów, ah, gdyby Pitchit tu był szalałby z nimi.

Patrzyłem na jego biało-szarawe włosy które odbijały błyski fleszów, potem na jego słodkie usta, które chwała i cześć miałem cudną okazję skosztować, uśmiechały się lekko całując czule moją łyżwę, posuwając się coraz wyżej po małych kroczkach, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy. Nie spieszyło mi się ze zwróceniem mu uwagi, polującym na wieści reporterom też nie. Na końcu skupiłem się całkowicie na przymkniętych powiekach Rosjanina, od których biło taką miłością, że moja jedyna, kochana, konewka wylała na moje policzki wiele więcej swojego dobrego towaru.

Gdy obudziłem się z transu patrzenia na ten cud na ziemi, mój nie taki boski anioł całował już moje kolano obłapując mnie łapczywie, idąc na pełnej mocy w góre, jakby bał się, że zaraz ktoś ogarnie co się dzieje i będzie musiał przestać.

Niestety ja to zrobiłem i próbowałem odruchem wycofać się do tyłu, ale ręka Viktora zatrzymała mnie, przytrzymując mocno na biodrach, abym przypadkiem się nie wyrwał.

Jego głodne pocałunki sięgały już okolic mojej spódniczki, ciekawe czy on zamierza...

Ten region przeszedł dość szybko zahaczając jednak ustami o mojego penisa przechodząc tym samego siebie. Stłumiłem jęk, ale jedno spojrzenie na jego zaczerwienione policzki i przeprosiny w oczach utwierdziły mnie w czymś , albo zrobił to niechcący, albo jest słodkim aktorem, który niesamowicie odgrywa swoją rolę.

Spojrzałem jeszcze ostatni raz na fotografów, których nigdy nie widziałem tak podnieconych, wszyscy krzyczeli robiąc milion zdjęć, gdy Viktor doszedł do mojej szyi zatrzymując się na niej dłużej, dając mi uczucie spełnienia i głodu na raz.

Moich uszu doszedł wielki łomot, ale byłem zbytnio zajęty aby sprawdzać co się wydarzyło. Na szczęście pytanie "czy nic ci nie jest? On zemdlał!" Załatwiło problem za mnie.

Moich uszu dobiegł głęboki, lecz lekko roztrzęsiony oddech Viktora przerywany cmokającymi ustami i moim oddechem.

Nadal nie wierzę, że mu pozwoliłem i że mnie w to wplątał.

Zdążyłem tylko niecierpliwie wyszeptać

-Viktor więcej.

Aby usłyszeć głośny, męski pisk i kolejny łomot.

Platynowłosy kiwnął głową, oderwał się od mojej szyi i poleciał wyżej prosto do moich ust.

Nie pytając o nic rozpocząłem taniec naszych języków wpraszając się na herbatkę wprost do ust Viktora, spotykając się z jego strony z lekkim jękiem zdziwienia i wręcz parzącym jak kaloryfer ciepłem z jego policzków, wreszcie będzie wiedział jak to jest. Odpowiedział mi lekkim ugryzieniem w język na co jęknąłem, jęk jednak ucichł gdzieś w głębinach jego ust. Jak to zwykle bywa zaczęło mi brakować powietrza, szybko podjąłem decyzję o uduszeniu się w jego objęciach, ale zepsuł cały plan odrywając się od pocałunku.

W momencie rozłączenia się czułem na swojej skórze jego szalony oddech.

Coś mi chyba tak troszeczkę, ciupkę stanęło, ale chyba nie powinienem zwracać na to uwagi, wtedy inni też nie będą, prawda?

I wtedy spojrzałem na zakrwawionych fotografów, i czekających grzecznie do zdjęć resztę zawodników w kolejce, co od razu strzeliło mój genialny plan.

Pisnąłem w strachu, gdy podszedł do nas Yurio.

-Świetny występ Yurio.-uśmiechnął się beztrosko Viktor, tak, jednak był aktorem, świetnie grał słodkiego debilka, czyli to był zamierzany cios w krocze, panie napalony? Nie ładnie.

-Co ty pieprzysz?-rzucił z odrazą blondyn.

-Yuriego!-rozkosznie przymknął oczy zciskając mnie w ramionach, powodując moje zachłyśnięcie się powietrzem i kaszel.

Plisetsky potraktował to wyznanie tylko odruchem wymiotnym.

Podeszła do nas następna zgraja ciekawskich reporterów, która cykała zdjęcia po zdjęciach. Ja musiałem mrużyć oczy nie wytrzymując tego, jak Viktor to robi?

-Co was łączy?-zapytał jeden podsuwając mikrofon pod brodę Viktora.

-Jest moją seks zabawką!-odparł z taką niewinnością, że aż zrobiło mi się słabo, nie mówiąc nawet o tym co zrobi mi siostra gdy następnym razem ją zobaczę, oczywiście bawi się mną jak tylko chce, zwłaszcza jak jest nagi, ale my nigdy tego nie robiliśmy...

Zeszliśmy z kanapy i poszliśmy korytarzem do szatni wziąć swoje rzeczy i udać się do apartamentu.

Na początku drogi nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie, nawet na siebie nie patrzyliśmy. Po prostu nie mogłem, nie wiedziałem, czy dostrzegał to, że mój członek nadal wariował, ale modliłem się w duchu, że nikt tego nie widzi.

W połowie Viktor z cichym westchnięciem wbił mi swoje długie i zimne palce w ramię stając przede mną, aby zapobiec mojemu poruszaniu się w przód.

-Yuri. Niedługo twoje urodziny. Do tego czasu będę ci służył na kolanach.

Spotkał się tylko z moim piskiem i krokiem w tył.

-Pod warunkiem-ale jego to nie zmieszało i kontynuował z tym samym zapałem- że i ty pójdziesz gdzie ja chcę.

-Ja...

Widząc moje niezdecydowanie chwycił moją dłoń i ucałował ją przymykając oczy. Topiąc mnie od środka. To mój największy błąd. Temu chłopczykowi się nie odmawia. Nie, nie mogę. Ale on jest taki uroczy.

-Dam ci na urodziny moją najsmaczniejszą część.

Uśmiechnął się flirciarsko, zostawiając mnie w dziwnej brei zmieszania, strachu, zaskoczenia, szczęścia, rozkoszy i pożądania.

-A-ale.

-Cichutko, idź za mną.

Dałem mu zakraść się za mnie.

Serce mi dudniło, ale coś zabroniło mi się sprzeciwić czemukolwiek co on zamierza.

Nagle wizja zniknęła. Wyczułem na oczach jego zimne palce, które rytmicznie podskakiwały w podnieceniu.

Poczułem jego klatkę piersiową i biodra na sobie.

-Vi-viktor, to mój pierwszy raz, chcę go widzieć...

Ale odpowiedział mi tylko śmiech.

-O czym ty mówisz, Yuri, szedłem przed siebie aby zaprowadzić cię do celu, a ty zamiast iść stoisz jak słup i masz jakieś seksualne fantazje, których nie umiesz kontrolować!

Pisnąłem znowu, wtedy marzyłem tylko o znalezieniu czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby mi uciec z tej okropnej sytuacji w której nikt nie chciałby się chyba naleźć.

-To ty wcale nie chcesz mnie...

Sam nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem.

-Nie mogę zaprzeczyć- roześmiał się rozkosznie.

Przechyliłem głowę w stronę śmiechu i ułożyłem usta w niecierpliwy dziubek, czekając na to aż Viktor mnie w końcu weźmie i zakończy moje cierpienia w oczekiwaniach.

-Bierz mnie Viktor-wyszeptałem z taką niepewnością, że brzmiałem jak opuszczony piesek. Jak mogłem powiedzieć coś takiego, nie pojmuję.

-Ah Yuri.-pomimo tego, że go nie widziałem, zwyczajnie czułem w kościach, że się uśmiecha-Jesteś przeuroczy, ale nie nadszedł na to czas, a przecież nie chcę, aby taki słodki szczeniaczek jak ty przeziębił się, odsłaniając odbyt w środku zimy, na śniegu na podwórku. Nie chcę być za to odpowiedzialny. Dostałbyś wilka! Ah Yuri, jestem taki dumny z siebie! Chyba udało mi się polepszyć twoją pewność siebie!

Po tych słowach nastała niekomfortowa cisza, którą za parę minut przerwał Viktor stawiając rękę na moim kroczu, wywołując mój jęk.

-Spokojnie mały, wytrzymasz-poklepał go bez skrupułów.

Zabrał rękę i zaczął znowu iść do przodu, popychając mnie w ten sam kierunek.

-Gdzie idziemy?

-Niespodzianka!-słyszałem w tym głosie ekscytację dziecka.

Nadal nie wierzę, że po czymś takim byłem w stanie normalnie z nim rozmawiać. Całe szczęście, że miałem zasłonięte oczy, bo nie dałbym rady na niego patrzeć.

Po paru minutach cichego posuwania się w różne strony, Viktor zatrzymał mnie ręką.

-Yuri, winda, stój.

-Winda?!-zdążyłem wydobyć ze swoich ust zaraz przed tym jak wepchnął nie do niej brutalnie.

-Czy ty zamierzasz-powiedziałem bez namysłu, słuchając się tylko mojego małego przyjaciela w spodniach, zamiast mózgu i zdrowego rozsądku, który w najgorszej chwili mnie opuszcza. Zawsze!-Czy ty zamierzasz zrobić to w windzie?

-Ah Yuri... Powinieneś narazie kontrolować swojego dzikiego erosa, nie jesteś już w gimnazjum...

-Ah! Parzy!-Viktor zerwał ręce z mojej twarzy energicznie, gorzej chyba być nie może.-Yuri, nie musisz od razu zamieniać się w piekarnik.

-Przepraszam Viktor!

Szybko zakrył mi z powrotem oczy.

-Prowadzisz mnie do jakiegoś super wielkiego łóżka?-ugryzłem się w język, tego już za wiele.

-Yuri! Znaczy podoba mi się, że jesteś tak na mnie napalony, ale psujesz romantyczną atmosferę. Miej trochę wstydu.

To wydawało się jednym wielkim snem, nawet nie starałem się hamować moich myśli od wymawiania ich głośno, byłem pewny, że to świadomy sen, a póki nim jest, chciałem po prostu w końcu przelecieć Viktora, niestety to mnie zgubiło.

Usłyszałem dzwoneczek, następnie Viktor wypchnął mnie z drzwi windy.

Poczułem jego spokojny oddech na mojej skórze, nie minęły sekundy a ucałował mnie w ucho.

-Usiądź i nie otwieraj oczu póki ci nie powiem.

-Dobrze?-powiedziałem bez przekonania.

Przez około minutę siedziałem niecierpliwiąc się niemiłosiernie.

Usłyszałem znaną mi muzykę, czy to możliwe? "Stay close to me" z tamto rocznego Grand Prix? To którego zatańczenie było najlepszą decyzją mojego życia?

-Viktor?!

-Otwórz oczka prosiaczku.

Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem go przede mną uśmiechniętego, zaczynał tańczyć dobrze znaną mi choreografię.

Naokoło był rzutnik, laptop, biały materiał i uścielone z koców legowisko przed materiałem przywieszonym na jednym z kominów.

Byliśmy oczywiście na dachu najwyższego z budynków.

Wtedy zrobiło mi się okropnie głupio. On przygotował mi na urodziny coś tak romantycznego, a ja jestem taki pusty, że chciałem od niego tylko seksu.

-Yuri, spójrz na mnie.

Podskoczyłem lekko i znowu spojrzałem na Platynowłosego anioła na ziemi.

Mojego anioła.

-Viktor, ja...

Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy.

-Nie płacz Yuri, jeśli tylko chcesz, możemy się potem wyrucha...

-Nie! Nie o to mi chodzi...

Ale on kontynuował tylko choreografię ślizgając się na zamarzniętym dachu w swoich drogich kozakach z najwyższej półki.

-Yuri. Przed tym jak cię poznałem, też to tańczyłem, pamiętasz?

-Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

-Tańczyłem to pusto, pamiętasz? Tańczyłem do choreografii o miłości i trzymaniu się blisko osoby, której chcemy si trzymać całe życie. Ale zgrzyt był w tym, że nie miałem dla kogo tańczyć. Program był pusty i sztuczny, tańczyłem go od niechcenia, zupełnie machinalnie.

-Ale i tak jesteś aniołem i zdobyłeś pierwsze miejsce...

Szybko zakryłem ręką usta. Nie chciałem wypowiadać głośno i tego, wtedy gdy zrozumiałem, że to nie może być sen.

Nikiforov uśmiechnął się tylko naprawdę słodko. Widziałem w jego seksownie-błękitnych oczach coś czego nie dało się opisać słowami, to coś czego nigdy w nich nie było, ani na plakatach, ani w telewizji, tylko i wyłącznie gdy patrzył na mnie.

-To ty uratowałeś mnie od depresji, wiesz?

-Ja?! Co ty gadasz Viktor, przecież jest na odwrót, nie żartuj sobie ze mnie!

-Ależ Yuri, nie śmiałbym!-słyszałem dziwną determinację w jego głosie-To czysta prawda. Byłem samotny, nikt nie był w stosunku do mnie człowiekiem, nikt nie traktował mnie jak człowieka, byłem bardziej bogiem, którego nie można dotknąć. Byłem bardzo nieszczęśliwy i samotny Yuri, pomimo wszystkich pieniędzy świata, nic nie mogło zastąpić mi zdrowej miłości drugiego człowieka, nie, nie chodzi mi o miłość-ubóstwienie, którą darzyli mnie wszyscy. Chciałem być zwykłym człowiekiem, wiem, że każdy chciał być mną, ale ja chciałem tylko być kimkolwiek innym, byle nie sobą. Ty jesteś pierwszą osobą, która zaczęła traktować mnie jak drugiego człowieka Yuri, chce ci służyć całe życie Yuri.

Wraz z końcem muzyki uklęknął na jedno kolano spotykając się z moim piskiem.

Cały świat się magicznie zatrzymał.

-TAK!-krzyknąłem u granic zemdlenia.

Spojrzał na mnie marszcząc lekko brwi, po czym zawiązał buta i wstał.

Zacząłem się jąkać we wstydzie.

Podszedł do mnie umieszczając swoją rękę na moim podbródku. Podniósł go aby mój wzrok zrównał się a jego.

-Miło wiedzieć, zapamiętam sobie na przyszłość Yuri.

Nic nie odpowiedziałem dusząc siebie samego od środka.

-Czy mogę?-wyszeptał wyciągając do mnie rękę ze swoim uśmieszkiem, na który szczepionki nigdy nie wymyślą.

Stałem przez chwilę nie rozumiejąc o co może mu chodzić, gdy mnie olśniło.

-Ja, ja nie umiem tańczyć Viktor.

Zaśmiał się lekko.

-Trochę niefortunnie dla kogoś kto zamierza wyżyć z tańczenia.

-Viktor, ja nie umiem tańczyć w para...Ah!-gdy napalony Rosjanin usadowił rękę na mojej tali i siłą zmusił mnie do tańca, nie myślałem nawet o kończeniu zdania.

Poczułem te przeklęte wypieki na policzkach, które nigdy nie umieją zrozumieć, że przychodzą nie w porę.

-Aa-udało mi się zacząć nowe zdanie, może nie był to najlepszy początek, ale to zawsze coś-A jak ktoś nas zobaczy? Wątpię, żeby dwóch tańczących mężczyzn przy romantycznej muzyce...

Znowu wytrącił mnie z mówienia, zabierając mi prawo do głosu, które mi się należy, ahh, żeby tylko nie zabierał mi jeszcze prawa do przestrzeni osobistej, brak głosu bym przeżył.

-Yuri-powiedział to tak czule, że moje serce też pragnąc się przysłuchać zaczęło obijać się gwałtownie do żeber i nie chciało słuchać, że to nic nie da.-Po tym jak pocałowałem cię w telewizji na żywo, nie powinno cię przejmować, to, że ktoś zobaczy nas pięć metrów niżej.

-Ale wtedy zasłoniłeś nas ramionami i ludzie na upartego myśleli, że to przytulas...

Moja krew również szukała wrażeń, słuchając się kolegi serca, próbowała przebić się, albo chociaż przysunąć bliżej do wydarzenia, ale była mądrzejsza i cwańsza od kolegi i spróbowała przez moje policzki, nie udało jej się, ale na pewno była już wystarczająco blisko aby posłuchać.

-Sekundę temu chciałeś uprawiać seks na środku ulicy...

-Ale wtedy myślałem, że to sen... dlatego się nie wstydziłem mówić tych wszystkich strasznie okropnych rzeczy...

Na samo wspomnienie moje policzki wróciły do swojego codziennego stanu, gdy tylko przebywałem z nim.

-Wstydzisz się mnie Yuri?

-Nie! Nie! Nie!

Zacząłem machać rękami coraz bardziej zdesperowany aby machanie nimi dało mi co kolwiek i abym poleciał wysoko w góry i w spokoju skoczył z mostu.

-Zastanów się chwilkę.-powiedział puszczając moją dłoń.

Podszedł do radia włączając jakąś słodko-romantyczną muzykę.

Wrócił do mnie i jego szczęśliwa twarz była wszystkim czego potrzebowałem aby spełnić jego każdą, najmniejszą zachciankę.

Nie spuszczając wzroku z jego diamentowych oczu, które do reszty mnie pochłonęły, robiłem wszystko co tylko mi kazał plącząc się o własne nogi, co towarzyszyło chichotom Rosjanina.

Poruszaliśmy się niezdarnie i niepraktycznie, bez jakiegokolwiek rytmu. Trochę ironicznie jak na żywą legendę tańca i zawodowego tańcerza, nie ważne, że na lodzie, ironia pozostała.

Pod koniec piosenki wykonałem jeden wyjątkowo niezdarny ruch, który przewrócił nas na zimny dach przymarznięty taflami lodu.

W porę ochroniłem głowę Viktora przed niemiłym spotkaniem z lodem własną ręką.

Uśmiechnął się tylko bawiąc się moją czupryną przy użyciu swojej zimnej dłoni.

Coś kazało mi zbliży się do niego do granic możliwości.

Ciało poprowadziło mnie samo nie pytając o zgodę, i już byłem językiem w buzi Viktora, penetrując ją już drugi raz w tym dniu, ciągle z nie gasnącą namiętnością, która burzyła się w mnie przez praktycznie cały dzień, wygląda na to, że wreszcie miała pole do popisu.

Oderwałem się od niego, ale wcale nie po powietrze, to miało zaspokoić głodną bestię, która pragnie coraz więcej, chyba nawet egzorcysta by jej ze mnie nie wypędził, a na pewno nie łatwo.

Patrzyłem na Viktora dyszącego głośno pode mną, oblanego soczystymi rumieńcami i z oczami rozszerzonymi jak talerze. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się niespokojnie i energicznie w górę i w dół, ten ruch pokazywał idealnie jak bardzo się trząsł.

Skupiłem wzrok na strużce śliny, która łączyła nas jeszcze.

Ciesząc oczy tym słodkim widokiem zamurowanego Viktora, zmusiłem się do zatopienia twarzy w jego platynowo-srebrnych włosach i rozpoczęcia dzikiego przygryzania jego ucha i wszelkich możliwych form pieszczot jakie znam.

Lekki jęk Viktora tylko spalił wszystkie granice pomiędzy nami.

Przeniosłem się prosto na jego szyję odwdzięczając się mu tym samym co on ofiarował mi wcześniej. Jedną, wielką, fioletową plamą, która będzie go potem piec, ale nic nie obchodziło mnie bardziej niż chęć zrobienia mu ich na całym ciele.

Czułem całego jego na sobie. Serce, na sercu. Parzący oddech na niespokojnym oddechu. Dłoń na dłoni. Usta na ustach.

Oderwałem się od tego boskiego ciała raz jeszcze aby niecierpliwie zerwać z siebie górę ubrania, po czym szybko pochyliłem się z powrotem, aby kontynuować dzieło.

* * *

Kontynuowaliśmy niespokojny taniec rąk, głodnych nowych wrażeń i powierzchni. Z każdą chwilą obcierały się o cudze ciało z coraz większą trudnością, przylepiając się od potu.

Viktor dyszał głośno i intensywnie, budząc wszystkie moje zmysły, a za razem otumaniając je do reszty.

-Ah! Yuri! Ah! Proszę! Już nie mogę więcej! Jestem zmęczony! Zaraz zemdleję!

-Viktor-powiedziałem przez ciężki oddech-Jeszcze nawet nie zaczeliśmy.

-Od godziny całujesz moją szyję, nie wyrabiam!

* * *

 **No Francurzenko, chciałaś hardcorowego yaoi, dostałaś coś w tym rodzaju, ciesz się xD także ten, jak się podobało zapraszam na profil, a jeszcze na youtube! Linka macie na profilu.**


End file.
